criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
From Dusk to Dust
From Dusk to Dust 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the eighth case in Harwell. It takes place in Emerald Green Parks appearing as the second case of the district. Plot Previously, Anthony and the Player witnessed an explosion in the forest. At the destroyed hiking trail, they found the dead body of Sumati Kumar, killed in the explosion. The autopsy revealed that the killer would be partiallly deaf because of the explosion. Forest ranger Cleveland Beckett was questioned and said that the victim was leading a protest to stop the destruction of the natural habitat of Harwell. At their headquarters, the duo found clues leading them to question both the victim's mother Parvati Kumar, who supported the victim with anything she did, and botanist Harry Hatheway, who joined Sumati's protest. Later, Chief Rose told the two detectives that previously peaceful animals in the forest started attacking hikers and tourists. The team then discovered that the victim had claimed illegal rights to habitat's in the forest. There, she trained wild animals to attack people that were trying to enter those places. After that, the duo suspected land buyer Gregory Herriot and protestor Charity Kemp while also discovering that botanist Harry Hatheway started to hate Sumati for her unorthodox ways to protect the forest. Eventually, land buyer Gregory Herriot was arrested for Sumati's murder. He confessed to the murder and said that Sumati's was trying to ruin his plans. Gregory was planning to build a large zoo in the forest, but the victim wasn't happy with that, so she started doing everything to protect the forest from Gregory. He even warned her by killing the animals she trained to protect the forest, but she wouldn't listen to anything. He got fed up off her, so he decided to take her out, saying that if he couldn't have the thing he wanted, no one could have it. Since he didn't show any signs of remorse, Judge Blade sentenced him to life in prison for the murder of Sumati Kumar and the killing of innocent forest animals. After the trial, Floyd wanted to see the Player. He said that Francisco's mental health has been getting better, but they still have a long way to go. Floyd then mentioned one of the Player's suspects, Harry Hatheway. He then mentioned that he read somewhere that gardening calms the mind and helps relax, so they went to ask Harry about this. He gave them a book that had all sorts of information about that exact subject, so they went back to Francisco, seeing if he would try gardening. He happily accepts and thanks the Player. Chief Rose then told the duo that protestor Charity Kemp is making a ruckus in the city. When questioned, she said that the forest is illegaly getting destroyed and it's the ranger's fault, so they went to talk to him. Cleveland said that another company is now constructing the zoo that Gregory was planning to build. They also asked him if he has proper documents to prove this constrution, but he unfortunately lost his documents in the forest. The detectives found them and were able to prove to Charity that the construction was legally accepted by Cleveland, so she runs away in anger. Finally, the team was able to calm down after this stressful investigation, but not for long, as Adam warns Brooklyn and the Player, saying that a giant storm is approaching... Summary Victm * 'Sumati Kumar '(Was killed in an explosion inside a forest) Murder Weapon * '''Bomb Killer * Gregory Herriot Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect is partially deaf. *This suspect knows electronics *This suspect takes vitamin D supplements. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has graying hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is partially deaf. *This suspect takes vitamin D supplements. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has eye bags. *This suspect has graying hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is partially deaf. *This suspect knows electronics. *This suspect takes vitamin D supplements. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has eye bags. Suspect's Profile *This suspect is partially deaf. *This suspect knows electronics. *This suspect takes vitamin D supplements. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has eye bags. *This suspect has graying hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect knows electronics. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer is partially deaf. *The killer knows electronics. *The killer takes vitamin D supplements. *The killer has eye bags. *The killer has graying hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Hiking Trail. (Clues: Victim's Body, Metal Pieces, Broken Sign) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer is partially deaf; Murder weapon registered: Bomb) * Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Bomb Part) * Analyse Bomb Part (09:00:00) (Result: The killer knows electronics) * Examine Broken Sign. (Result: New Suspect: Cleveland Beckett) * Confront Ranger Beckett about the murder. (Result: Victim identified: Sumati Kumar; New Crime Scene: Protest HQ) * Investigate Protest HQ. (Clues: Victim's Bag, Badge) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: New Suspect: Parvati Kumar) * Tell Parvati about the victim. * Examine Badge. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: New Suspect: Harry Hatheway) * Ask Harry about the protest * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Protected Habitat. (Clues: Handgun, Victim's Phone) * Examine Handgun. (Result: Serial Number) * Analyse Serial Number. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Gregory Herriot) * Confront Gregory about his gun. (Result: Gregory is partially deaf) * Analyse Victim's Phone. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Parvati Kumar again) * Ask Mrs Kumar about the fight. (Result: Parvati is partially deaf; New Crime Scene: Victim's Desk) * Investigate Victim's Desk. (Result: Torn Paper, Bobblehead, Trash Can) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) * Examine Threat. (Result Unknown Powder) * Analyse Unknown Powder. (12:00:00) (Result: The killer takes vitamin D supplements) * Examine Bobblehead. (Result: Hair) * Analyse Hair. (03:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Charity Kemp) * Ask Charity about the victim. (Result: Charity knows electronics) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Talk to Harry Hatheway) * Confront Harry about throwing away the pass. (Result: Harry is partially deaf, Harry knows electronics) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Examine Keep Out Sign. (Clues: Dirty Hat, Faded Note, Pile of Rocks) * Examine Dirty Hat. (Result: Soil) * Examine Soil. (Result: Talk to Cleveland Beckett again) * Question Cleveland about his hat. (Result: Cleveland is partially deaf, Cleveland knows electronics, Cleveland takes vitamin D supplements) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Talk to Parvati Kumar again) * Confront Parvati because of the note. (Result: Parvati takes vitamin D supplements; Harry takes vitamin D supplements) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Bloody Fang) * Examine Bloody Fang. (Result: Talk to Gregory Herriot again) * Confront Gregory about killing the animals. (Result: Gregory knows electronics, Gregory takes vitamin D supplements) * Investigate Bomb Crater. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Bloody Glasses) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Other Bomb Part) * Examine Bloody Glasses. (Result: Unknown Substance) * Analyse Unknown Substance. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has eye bags) * Analyse Other Bomb Part. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has graying hair) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Dead in the Depths (2/6)! Dead in the Depths (2/6) * See what Floyd wants. (Result: Talk to Harry Hatheway again) * Ask Harry about gardening. (Result: New Clues on Protest HQ) * Investigate Protest HQ. (Clues: Gardening Book) * Analyse Gardening Book. (06:00:00) (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Francisco Bandini) * See if Francisco will try gardening. (Reward: Gardening Clothes) * Calm Charity down. (Result: Talk to Cleveland Beckett again) * Question Cleveland about the construction. (Result: New Clues on Hiking Trail) * Investigate Hiking Trail. (Clues: Documents) * Examine Documents. (Result: Contract) * Analyse Contract. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Cleveland Beckett again) * Give Cleveland his documents back. (Reward: 10,000 Coins; Result: Talk to Charity Kemp again) * Show Charity the contract. (Reward: Free Burger) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Emerald Green Parks Category:Cases in Harwell